


Ulterior Motives by DehydratedWater

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A just-over-100-words drabble. Crowley shocks Aziraphale with some unexpected behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motives by DehydratedWater

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): this story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

[Ulterior Motives](viewstory.php?sid=467) by [DehydratedWater](viewuser.php?uid=632)  


  
Summary: A just-over-100-words drabble. Crowley shocks Aziraphale with some unexpected behavior.  
Categories: [Drabbles](browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Aziraphale, Crowley  
Genres:  General  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 102 Read: 226  
Published: 01 Apr 2010 Updated: 01 Apr 2010 

Ulterior Motives by DehydratedWater

"I can't believe it," said Aziraphale.

"What?" replied Crowley, glancing back at the angel with a nonchalant look on his face.

"You just... you... you _helped that old lady cross the street_."

"So?"

"It's just so unlike you. When did you start spontaneously doing _nice_ things for humans?"

"Oh, that. I wasn't doing it to be nice..."

Turning around due to a sudden clamor behind them, Aziraphale saw the old lady using her cane to attack an amateur mugger who'd been stupid enough to go unarmed.

"I was just steering her in the ri- uh, wrong direction," Crowley finished with a smirk.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=467>  



End file.
